Guilty innocents
by blueyedmysterygirl
Summary: I have a secret. Well, to be honest I am the secret. If the unspoken curse got in to the wrong hands, it could destroy everything you love and know. That is why I keep my distance. The problem is that love is what I crave most. Love? Pfft, never gonna happen because I'm Gabriella Montez. The single most important being on this ludicrous planet. Not to sound cocky or anything TxG


**Guilty Innocents **

**I have a secret. Well, to be honest I am the secret. If the unspoken curse got in to the wrong hands, it could destroy everything you love and know. That is why I keep my distance. However, the problem is that love and belonging is what I crave most. Love? Pfft, that is never gonna happen because I'm Gabriella Montez. The single most important being on this ludicrous planet. Not to sound cocky or anything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately, all credit goes to Disney. I may but in OCs but I have not decided yet, anyway on with the story! **

**Chapter 1 **

My nostril hairs immediately screamed for safety from the overpowering stench of spot cream, body odder, and the revolting smell of canteen food. Apparently, this is what teenage humans do. School, which is an institution for educating children. Kill me now... oh wait I can't die, whoop de frickin do! Maybe if I cowardly scramble the other way no one will notice, yep I could pass as Jane Bond here people. My names Montez. Gabriella...

"Miss Montez?"

Damn.

An uneasy smile adorned my lips, the one that can be portrayed as sarcastic. Wait... me... sarcastic- what an accusation! We are no longer friends.

I gradually turned my head to face the middle-aged man, who was well dressed in a smart grey suit with a blue shirt and blue stripped tie. May I just mention, he is the head teacher; Mr Matsui or something along those lines anyway... does his name really matter?

He looked at me knowingly, his left eyebrow slightly raised. Ok, I'm nervous, sue me. I don't usually do all this human stuff alright!

"Umm... yep that's me." Oh boy, you might as well write stupid on my forehead.

"Come in to my office, that way we can talk more about you joining East High." Yay this is going to be fun. What was that I was saying about me not being sarcastic again?

Finally, after years of meaningless natter I eventually got my timetable. Right, what year am I again? Oh yeah, year 11, I'm 16 years old and live in Albuquerque. Try and remember that so you at least pass as a human, whether a sane one or not is a different matter. Moving on, I scanned down my lessons for the day, oh yes History first bitches! I've totally got this! Considering I have lived through most of the syllabus of the lessons, it's going to be a piece of cake! Room 46 here I come!

Room 41... 43...45...47... wait to far... 46 AHHH bingo! I gingerly crept in to the classroom, not going to lie, feeling rather apprehensive. There weren't that many people in the room yet, which was good. Recruiting posters from WW2 were littered over the paint chipping walls. A white board at the front of the room with a tired wooden desk next to it. Then I took in the layout of the desks. They were in rows, 4 desks a row.

Ok Gabriella, go right to the back where nobody will see you. I passed students who looked at me like I wasn't human. Hahahaha that's a funny joke because I'm not human! Hahaha...ha...ha. Oh man, seriously Gabi stop having these mental conversations, no wonder they are looking at you strangely. Let's just face the facts, I'm not going to make any friends.

I reached in to my warn out leather rucksack to retrieve my pencil case, I put that on the table. Ok, I'm all set for this learning... thing.

I tucked a strand of my wild raven coloured hair behind my ear. My hair came down to my belly button; I would say my hair was unruly and crazy. I did like the colour though, I think it makes me look even more mysterious. Mwaha! My skin has an exotic look to it which Iwas quite fond of. I'm quite petite but I don't mind because they do say small packages often contain vulnerable things. I would not say I'm pretty but I would like to think I'm not ugly. Although my nose does bug me.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as a blue eyed sex god walked in to the room. Oh my days he is gorgeous. Contain self. Deep breaths. Wait... uh oh! He is walking this way, this is not good! What do I do? Do I say anything?

No, don't say anything! You always manage to sound stupid or idiotic when you do! Ok, head down, look at the table and pretend you didn't notice him. What's this written on the table? 'Mark loves Ashley'. Uh yeah right, there is no such thing as love dear. Ok ... 'Lucy sucks dic'... ewwww ewwww ewwww! Why am I here again!? To my complete and utter despair I felt eyes on me, I discreetly flicked my eyes to the side of me... uh oh not good, not good at all.

"You're in my seat." A husky low voice filled my ears as he stood there with his arms folded over his god like torso. If it's possible he just got even more gorgeous! Just putting it out there. He is gorgeous right from his sandy blonde hair, right to his converse. I don't mind if I do sir!

"Yo, you're in my seat." He repeated impatiently

"Does it look like I care?" I carelessly replied, oh way to go Gabi, always the charmer. Just pull that attitude out why don't you. Keep those marriage proposals coming boys.

"Fine, we will play like that." He smartly shot back. A horrible scraping noise filled my eardrums and I cringed as my eye twitched slightly. Wait... what's he doing? Suddenly, from out of nowhere there he appeared sitting on a chair tucked in the side of my desk.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked in a quick mumble, which probably sounded incoherent to him.

"Sitting" He gruffly replied. Oh, look, we have a new Sherlock in the room; ha...ha...ha he is sooo funny. Yeah, completely frikin hilarious.

He may be gorgeous but he is a complete ass. I am glad we got that out in the open and all sorted. Uhhh why does he have to be soooo... errr... irritating! Why can't he be Prince Charming or Prince Eric? Nice, kind but still drop dead sexy? Yep that sounds perfecto.

Before anything else could be said the teacher, who I would say was in her late 50s started lecturing about the Cold War. Until her eyes glanced at the sex god.

"Mr Bolton, go and sit at a desk, your making my class room look messy." She demanded looking down her nose at the so-called 'Mr Bolton' her round spectacles perched on the end of her nose.

"She's in my seat." He accusingly pointed at me, his eyes a dark, stormy blue as they almost burnt my skin by his intense stare.

Congratulations put all the attention on me, yay I do love attention. That was sarcasm, just saying.

"I don't care, 15 minutes of this lesson has already been wasted, go use your brain and find another seat." Ok that was a little harsh for a teacher but at least he is going to go. Phew!

"Yo, hoops, over here." A loud obnoxious voice filled the room, 'Mr Bolton' whose fist name is yet to be discovered stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, kicked the chair he was sitting on so it fell over. The of course not forgetting to 'accidently' knock my pencil case on the floor. What a little ray of sun shine he is. I suppose I can't talk. Teehee.

He ambled across the room scuffing his feet on the grubby floor to a boy with an enormously unnecessary humongous afro. Ok that was a slight exaggeration but it was still big.

As I was begging to think a century had passed since I was sat in this boring classroom. I'm not joking I've counted all the bricks at the front of the classroom, don't judge I'm just that bored. I wasn't the only one, some people look suicidal. Anyway, the bell finallllyyy rung. The teacher dismissed the class and I was out of the room in a flash. Yes bitchessss!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swiftly turned around to face yet again 'Mr Bolton'. He was looking at me in an almost a pained expression plastered over his face. That's rude, I can't be that ugly. This dude is just becoming more and more unattractive to me as the next judging thing he does. Well obviously I still think he is hott, ok gorgeous scrap that, sexy as the sexiest man ever to walk on this planet! We might as well go all out there.

"Can I help you?" I asked surprisingly politely considering his hand was still weirdly paced on my shoulder.

"Yeah, don't sit in my seat again." He demanded and then walked off down the corridor as everyone parted for him like he was Moses and everyone else was the red sea. What's with this dude?

"Yes sir" I grumbled. He is either extremely paranoid or has a creepy possessive obsession with that seat... or a mixture of both. Yeah that sounds good. Right now what... English. BORING! Seriously I'm totally done with this school thing.

**Ok that's it for this chapter! If your reading this it means you have not died of boredom, so I thank you for that. Or your just that mentally disturbed because II just re read what I wrote and I sound like a complete looney, so sorry, I'm not this weird in real life... I don't think. Anyway, I would really appreciate reviews even if it is to nag at me and point out spelling mistakes, all is appreciated I promise. So, for the mistakes I will apologise in advance so... sorry guys. I'm from England so I spell and say different thing from Americans so if you have queries about anything please ask. Thanks again for reading! I will upload another chapter soon. Love you all xxx **


End file.
